Nintendo Survivor: Isle Delfino
by TheRaygun101093
Summary: Separated onto the Noki and Pianta tribes, 16 famous Nintendo video game characters battle it out to become the Sole Nintendo Survivor. Who will win?
1. Introduction

**NINTENDO SURVIVOR: ISLE DELFINO  
><strong>by **TheRaygun101093**

_**Introduction  
><strong>_~*~*~

_(The host of __**Nintendo Survivor**__, __**Jeff Probst **__ is standing on top of the giant Shine Sprite statue overlooking __**Delfino Plaza**__.)_

**JEFF: Sixteen Nintendo video game characters** are currently making their way by plane to this famed island from _**Super Mario Sunshine**_,** Isle Delfino. **They have been separated into two tribes: **Noki **and **Pianta**, and the tribes are traveling by two separate planes. They are not allowed to speak to each other until they are at **Delfino Plaza**, where the competition really begins. The tribes will have to quickly bargain with stingy store owners to get the necessary supplies they will need to live on a deserted island for a long, long time: **39 days **to be exact. The tribes will live on** two small separate islands far away from Delfino Plaza. **Over the course of the competition, they must learn to **outwit, outplay, and outlast **each other to become the **Sole Survivor**. Otherwise, on every third day, one castaway will be voted out by their comrades at **Tribal Council**.

_(Inside of the __**Noki **__plane sits __**Birdo, Dawn, Luigi, Misty, 9-Volt, Wave, Wario, and Wendell**__.)_

**JEFF: **Let's introduce you to the castaways this season, starting with the **Noki **tribe. **9-Volt **is a major star in the _**WarioWare **_series. He is currently a student and is a huge Nintendo fanboy.

_**9-VOLT (Confessional): **__I'm totally starstruck to see all these super-awesome characters I'm going to be competing with! I mean, I've been playing their video games since I wasn't even old enough to talk!_

**JEFF:** **Wave the Swallow **is a professional Extreme Gear rider and technician from the _**Sonic **_series. She is a member of the famed Extreme Gear team, the Babylon Rouges.

_**WAVE (Confessional): **__If I can build some of the fastest vehicles known to man, I'll easily be able to outsmart every last person here. Ha! This competition is a piece of cake._

**JEFF: Birdo **is a reoccurring character in the _**Mario **_series, and has been seen in many of their most recent games.

_**BIRDO (Confessional): **__I've been in a LOT of sports games, so I'm hoping my athletic prowess will pay off here!_

**JEFF:** The main character of the _**WarioWare **_series, **Wario**, is the mischievous and greedy rival of the famous Mario.

_**WARIO (Confessional):**__ I plan on doing whatever it takes to win that million-coin prize! Wahahahahaha! I will rule this game! These losers have nothing on Wario!_

**JEFF:** **Wendell **is a starving walrus, wallpaper salesman, and traveling artist from the game _**Animal Crossing**_.

_**WENDELL (Confessional):**__ S-so hungryyyyyyyyyy. Is there any f-food around here?_

**JEFF:** **Dawn **is a character from the _**Pokemon **_anime, and she aspires to become a Pokemon Coordinator.

_**DAWN (Confessional): **__I'm hoping to outlast the competition to use the million-pokemon dollar prize to help me become a Pokemon Coordinator. No need to worry, I will win!_

**JEFF: **Shadowed in the limelight of his brother, **Luigi **has decided to take on **Nintendo Survivor **alone this season, and he hopes that he will be able to shine.

_**LUIGI (Confessional):**__ To be honest, this competition seems scarier than when I went to rescue Mario from that haunted mansion! But I am hoping that I'll be able to take some more risks here... hopefully..._

**JEFF:** And last but not least, **Misty **from the _**Pokemon **_anime joins the **Noki **tribe. Specializing in water-type Pokemon, Misty leads the Cerulean City gym.

_**MISTY (Confessional):**__ Since we're heading to a tropical island, I'm hoping my expertise on water-type Pokemon will keep me one step ahead of the competition!_

**JEFF:** As the **Noki **plane pulls into the **Delfino Airstrip**, right behind them is the plane holding the eight members of the **Pianta **tribe.

_(Inside of the __**Pianta **__plane sits __**Blathers, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Ike, Kaepora Gaebora, Mona, and Nana**__.)_

**JEFF:** The first member of the **Pianta **tribe is the infamous villain of the _**Mario **_series, **Bowser**, the Koopa King.

_**BOWSER (Confessional):**__ I plan on using the million-coin prize to do what I always do: kidnap Princess Peach and take control of the universe!_

**JEFF:** **Mona **from the _**WarioWare **_series works primarily at the pizzeria Mona Pizza, but she also does a lot of part-time jobs.

_**MONA (Confessional): **__I'm hoping that I can use the million-coin prize to start my own business and stop job hunting! I just need a break!_

**JEFF:** **Dr. Eggman **is the main villain of the _**Sonic **_series. He is an evil scientist with an IQ of 300.

_**DR. EGGMAN (Confessional):**__ With the million-ring prize, I will finally be able to defeat Sonic and dominate the world! Muwahahahahaha!_

**JEFF: Kaepora Gaebora** is a wise old owl known for helping out Link in _**The Legend of Zelda**_ series.

_**KAEPORA GAEBORA (Confessional): **__With the million-rupee prize, I hope that I will finally be able to bring peace to the land of Hyrule._

**JEFF: **An owl, **Blathers **is the museum curator from _**Animal Crossing**_. He is a scholar, working to complete his doctorate.

_**BLATHERS (Confessional):**__ With the million Bells, I do hope that I will be able to complete the museum's collection, and finally complete my doctorate! Hoo hoo hoo, it makes me so excited just THINKING about it!_

**JEFF:** **Ike **from _**Fire Emblem **_is known for being the leader of the Great Mercenaries.

_**IKE (Confessional): **__I am here to take this competition by storm and to avenge my father's death. I know that I will be the one to win the million gold._

**JEFF:** Taking on the competition alone, **Nana **from the _**Ice Climbers **_has separated from her brother Popo to travel to warmer weathers.

_**NANA (Confessional): **__I'm quite nervous to be out in all this heat, but if I can tackle the iciest mountains, then I can certainly handle the blazing sun with ease._

**JEFF: **Finally, **Bowser's **son, **Bowser Jr. **is the last member of the **Pianta **tribe.

_**BOWSER JR. (Confessional): **__I plan on using the money to help my papa get my mommy back! I know we'll be able to do it!_

_(The __**Pianta **__plane pulls into the __**Delfino Airstrip**__. Back at __**Delfino Plaza**__, __**Jeff **__is now standing in front of the Great Pianta Statue in Delfino Square. A crowd of Nokis and Piantas have formed to see what's going on.)_

**JEFF:** The Noki and Pianta tribes are now traveling to this plaza by boat, where the competition begins. Who will **outwit, outplay, and outlast** the rest of the competition to become the **Sole Nintendo Survivor?**

_(The crowd cheers as the camera pans out.)_

**CHEAT SHEET JUST IN CASE...**

**NOKI TRIBE**

Birdo  
>Dawn<br>Luigi  
>Misty<br>9-Volt  
>Wario<br>Wave  
>Wendell<p>

**PIANTA TRIBE**

Blathers  
>Bowser<br>Bowser Jr.  
>Dr. Eggman<br>Kaepora Gaebora  
>Ike<br>Mona  
>Nana<p>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi everyone! I had an account on as **raygun101093 **a long, long time ago, and I used to run a Nintendo Survivor fan fiction which looking back on it, was an EPIC FAIL. But now I am back, and I am really excited for this, so please comment, review, predict, choose your favorites, do what you want, and thank you so much for reading!


	2. 1: A Rather Fishy Start

**NINTENDO SURVIVOR: ISLE DELFINO**

by **TheRaygun101093**

_**Episode I: A Rather Fishy Start**_

_(Two boats arrive on the shore of __**Delfino Plaza**__. One holds the __**Noki **__tribe, the other holds the __**Pianta **__tribe. The two tribes walk over to Delfino Square as the crowd cheers them on. The host, __**Jeff Probst**__, is waiting for them. The __**Noki **__and __**Pianta **__tribes stand on two mats with their tribe's name on them.)_

**JEFF:** Welcome Nintendo superstars, to **Isle Delfino!**

_(The crowd of Nokis and Piantas cheer as the contestants wave to them, except for __**Wendell**__, who looks as if he is about to collapse.)_

**JEFF:** This is where you will be competing for the title of the **Sole Nintendo Survivor **for **39 days**. You will need to **outwit, outplay, and outlast **the 15 contestants around you if you want to win. Before the game, you have been separated onto two tribes: Noki and Pianta, based on the two species of residents on Isle Delfino.

_(Noki Elder from __**Noki Bay **__steps forward with a container of __**blue buffs **__and hands them out to the __**Noki **__tribe. The mayor of __**Pianta Village **__steps forward with a container of __**brown buffs **__and hands them out to the __**Pianta **__tribe.)_

**JEFF: Noki **tribe, Noki Elder is currently giving you **blue buffs. Blue **will be your tribe's color. **Pianta **tribe, the mayor of **Pianta Village **is giving you **brown buffs**. **Brown **will be your tribe's color. Wear these buffs to signify which tribe you are on.

_(All the contestants accept their buffs. Noki Elder and the mayor from Pianta Village drop a bag of coins onto the mats of the Noki and Pianta tribe.)_

**JEFF:** Now here's where the competition begins. In the bag that has been placed on your tribe's mat, you have 64 coins, 8 coins for each of your tribe's members. When I say "go," you will have a **half hour **to scour the plaza to buy items you think will be necessary for survival. When the town's bell rings, regardless of where you are, you are to take what you have and go to the boat which will take you to your tribe's island. **Noki **tribe, your boat will be found at the dock to my left. **Pianta **tribe, your boat will be found at the beach you came in to my right. Are you ready?

**ALL:** Yes!

**JEFF:** Then let the competition begin... go!

_(The crowd cheers wildly. The __**Noki **__tribe immediately runs out of the square, while the __**Pianta **__tribe stays and huddles.)_

_**MONA (Confessional): **__We [the __**Pianta **__tribe] figured it was best to figure out what we DON'T need, as some of us have special powers and abilities that we could use at camp instead of using items that we would be searching for and use our precious money elsewhere._

**BOWSER JR:** My daddy can breathe an awesome fire!

**IKE:** I brought a sword with me.

**NANA:** And I have a hammer. I'm sure we'll be able to get a shelter up in no time.

**KAEPORA GAEBORA:** Awesome! That leaves cooking supplies and fishing equipment.

**DR. EGGMAN:** Fantastic! **Blathers **and **Kaepora Gaebora, **if you would please take to the sky and spy on the **Noki **tribe. Figure out what their strategy is and see if we've missed anything.

**BLATHERS:** Will do.

_(__**Blathers **__and __**Kaepora Gaebora **__fly off.)_

**BOWSER:** As for the rest of us...

**MONA: **LET'S GO SHOPPING!

_(The rest of the __**Pianta **__tribe heads off to shop. Meanwhile, the __**Noki **__tribe discusses their plans at the dock.)_

**MISTY:** I specialize in water-type Pokemon, so I can easily do the fishing.

**BIRDO:** But we still need equipment...

**MISTY:** Oh right...

**WARIO:** Why don't we just take the money and spend it later? Brilliant!

**WAVE:** When the hell are we going to use money on a deserted island? To barter with the local palm tree?

**WENDELL:** I'm s-so hungryyyyyyy... need food...

_**WAVE (Confessional):**__ I'm surrounded by idiots._

**DAWN:** We need cooking supplies, fire-making supplies, fishing equipment, and food.

**9-VOLT:** And shelter-making equipment!

**LUIGI:** We only have 64 coins! How much is this going to cost?

**BIRDO:** Let's hope they're having a sale...

_(The __**Noki **__tribe runs off to shop. Meanwhile, __**Blathers **__and __**Kaepora Gaebora **__of the __**Pianta **__tribe gaze at them atop a roof.)_

**BLATHERS:** Perfect! We're not struggling nearly as much as them! Hoo hoo hoo!

**KAEPORA GAEBORA:** This game has just been made a lot easier. Let's go back and alert the tribe.

_**BLATHERS (Confessional): **__I've barely known Kaepora Gaebora for a day, and already I can see us having quite the formidable alliance. Not to mention, we can help keep each other awake during these awfully bright day hours. Oh ho!_

_**KAEPORA GAEBORA (Confessional): **__Blathers seems like a really great guy. I can definitely see us getting along. Definitely!_

_(__**Blathers **__and __**Kaepora Gaebora **__head back to the __**Pianta **__tribe. Meanwhile, the __**Noki **__tribe has split up into groups. __**Wave**__, __**Wario**__, and __**9-Volt **__are purchasing tackle and bait at a store near the dock.)_

**WAVE:** So, you guys know each other?

**9-VOLT:** Yeah! Wario lives in my city! What a coincidence, huh?

**WARIO:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up 9-Volt. So Wave, you ride on... Extreme what?

**WAVE:** Yeah, Extreme Gear. I make them and then we enter competitions where we race against each other with them.

**WARIO:** So... kinda like our karts?

**WAVE:** Ha! Way faster than your silly little karts will ever be.

**WARIO:** HEY!

**WAVE: **Come on, we've got work to do.

_(__**Wave **__grabs the tackle and bait and walks out of the store. __**Wario **__and__** 9-Volt **__stay behind.)_

**WARIO:** What an awful bitch.

**9-VOLT:** Hold on Wario! That's just the kind of girl we need to get us through the competition!

**WARIO:** ... Whaddya mean?

**9-VOLT:** Wario! I mean, we start an alliance with this girl! We get a fourth member, vote out our tribe members, make it to the merge, and become the final 3! It's perfect!

**WARIO:** ...

**9-VOLT:** Wario?

**WARIO:** ... That... could... work!

_(__**Wave **__suddenly comes back in.)_

**WAVE:** You two idiots coming or not? We have 20 minutes left!

**9-VOLT:** Coming!

_(The three begin walking out of the store.)_

**STORE OWNER:** HEY! You forgot to pay!

_(__**Wave **__turns back and nonchalantly flicks three coins to him and walks out of the store. __**Wario **__and __**9-Volt **__are awe-stricken and quickly follow suit. The store owner rolls his eyes and picks the coins off of the floor.)_

**STORE OWNER:** Ugh... tourists...

_(Meanwhile, the __**Pianta **__tribe has also split up into groups. In one store, __**Bowser**__, __**Bowser Jr**__, and__** Dr. Eggman **__are checking out unneccessary items for tourists, while __**Mona **__looks at tackle and bait options.)_

**DR. EGGMAN:** I am positive that we could build some sort of diabolical machinery with these silly tourist traps!

**BOWSER: **Tried that already, Eggman. Mario defeated me up there in Corona Mountain.

**BOWSER JR:** Yeah! It was fun while it lasted though!

**MONA:** Hey guys! I think I found some good bait here! Let's go!

_(The group goes up to pay.)_

**BOWSER JR:** Hey! Why don't the four of us start an alliance?

**DR. EGGMAN:** Splendid idea! We'll definitely be able to rule the competition if we stick together!

**BOWSER: **It's perfect! What do you say, Mona?

**MONA:** ... Yeah! Sounds good!

_**MONA (Confessional): **__Honestly, being in an alliance of villains seems like a really stupid plan. I've seen Wario, he can backstab anyone at any moment, and that's exactly what these villains are going to do to me. I'm just a little pawn in their game. I need to convince the other four to start an alliance with me and get these three out of here._

**BOWSER:** Perfect! We'll talk about who we should vote out tomorrow!

_(The group walks out of the store, except for __**Mona**__.)_

**MONA:** Damn... it hasn't even been a day yet and I feel like this is going to be harder than it looks.

_(Meanwhile, the __**Noki **__tribe is continuing to shop. __**Misty**__, __**Dawn**__, and __**Wendell **__are shopping with fruit vendors.)_

**DAWN:** Ooh! Chili! We could definitely use some of these!

**MISTY:** That'd be nice! Huh...

_(__**Misty **__holds up a very spiky fruit.)_

**MISTY:** What are these?

**VENDOR:** Durians.

**DAWN:** Huh... interesting.

**VENDOR:** HEY!

(**Misty **and **Dawn **look over to see **Wendell **scarfing pears down to the dismay of a vendor.)

**MISTY: **WENDELL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

**DAWN:** No need to worry!

_(__**Dawn **__gives the vendor 10 coins.)_

**DAWN:** Wendell, we need to actually buy food so the entire TRIBE can eat. Not just you.

**WENDELL: **B-but I'm s-so... hungryyyyyy.

**MISTY:** YOU JUST GOT HERE!

_**MISTY (Confessional):**__ I don't know who this Wendell guy thinks he is! He's just cramming food down his throat. I mean, is he even playing the game? He's more annoying than Psyduck!_

**MISTY:** Ugh, COME ON! Let's get back to the boat, we only have five minutes.

_(__**Misty **__and __**Dawn **__drag __**Wendell **__away. Meanwhile, the Pianta tribe's __**Blathers**__, __**Kaepora Gaebora**__, and __**Ike **__are quickly grabbing fruit.)_

**IKE:** So, you guys are owls, right?

**BLATHERS: **Quite.

**IKE: **Which means you're nocturnal, right?

**KAEPORA GAEBORA: **Uh-huh.

**IKE:** ... How are you not sleeping in this broad daylight?

_(__**Blathers **__and __**Kaepora Gaebora **__look at each other questioningly, then turn to __**Ike**__.)_

**BLATHERS & KAEPORA GAEBORA:** Jet lag.

**IKE:** Ah... you guys thinking about alliances yet?

**KAEPORA GAEBORA: ... **What do you have in mind?

**IKE:** What if us three team up, get Nana's and Mona's votes, and then vote out the three villains?

**BLATHERS:** Sounds like a capital idea.

**KAEPORA GAEBORA:** Yeah... but how are we gonna get their votes?

**IKE: **Blathers, you're charming and socially awkward. Kaepora Gaebora, you're wise, funny, and you look like you know what you're doing. And I'm a naive flirt. We'll definitely be able to rope them in.

_(__**Nana **__appears from behind the corner.)_

**NANA: **Guys! Time's almost up, we need to get to the boat!

**KAEPORA GAEBORA: **We'll talk at camp, time to go!

_(__**Nana**__, __**Kaepora Gaebora**__, __**Blathers**__, and __**Ike **__quickly head to the beach where the rest of the __**Pianta **__tribe is. Meanwhile at the dock, the __**Noki **__tribe is putting all of their purchases on the boat.)_

**WAVE:** Tackle and bait!

**WARIO & 9-VOLT:** CHECK!

**WAVE:** Shelter-making supplies!

**BIRDO & LUIGI:** CHECK!

**WAVE:** Some fruits and vegetables!

**DAWN & MISTY:** CHE... WHAT THE?

_(__**Wendell **__is rummaging through the fruit, chowing down on anything he can find.)_

**WAVE:** WENDELL!

**WENDELL:** It doesn't... taste very good...

**WAVE:** UGH! GREAT! NOW WE HAVE NO FOOD!

_**WAVE (Confessional):**__ I think this Wendell guy is trying to sabotage us. Or something! I haven't even spent a whole day with him and already he is getting on my last nerve!_

_**WENDELL (Confessional): **__I'm j-just... so hungryyyy... haven't had food... for days..._

**BIRDO:** Wait, we still have a little time. Maybe one of us can run back to the fruit vendors and-

_(As if on cue, the town bell rings.)_

**WARIO: **Dammit!

_(The __**Pianta **__tribe is ready to set sail.)_

**IKE: **You guys ready?

**PIANTA TRIBE:** Ready!

**DR. EGGMAN:** Setting sail! Anchors away!

**NANA: **Uhm... there are no anchors.

**KAEPORA GAEBORA: **Then away we go!

_(Both tribes' boats have set sail; an aerial view is seen of the two boats traveling away from __**Delfino Plaza**__.)_

_**Day I  
><strong>__**NOKI CAMP  
><strong>_~*~*~

_(The __**Noki **__tribe, consisting of __**Birdo**__, __**Dawn**__, __**Luigi**__, __**Misty**__, __**9-Volt**__, __**Wario**__, __**Wave**__, and __**Wendell**__, pulls their boat onto the shore of the tiny island where they will be forced to camp. They step off the boat and take a look around.)_

**WARIO: **Wow... what a dump.

**LUIGI: **Kinda spooky... we're the only ones here.

**MISTY: **Oh come on you guys! This isn't so bad! Let's get a shelter up; it's going to be dark soon!

**BIRDO: **WENDELL, FOR MIYAMOTO'S SAKE, STOP EATING THE DAMN FOOD.

**DAWN:** Aww... and I was going to make chili tonight.

**WENDELL: **S-so... hungry...

_**9-VOLT (Confessional):**__ I CANNOT STAND WENDELL. He's driving us all INSANE. All he does is complain about hunger, AND THEN HE EATS ALL OF THE FOOD! Then he complains about it not tasting very good. WELL THEN LEAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US YOU FAT SLOB. I mean... for the love of Miyamoto!_

**WAVE:** All-right. You guys get started on the shelter. 9-Volt, Wario! Come with me, we're going fishing.

_(__**Wario **__and __**9-Volt **__look at each other, shrug, then head off with __**Wave**__.)_

**WENDELL:** F-f-f-f... fish?

_(Off the shore, __**Wave**__, __**Wario**__, and __**9-Volt **__are on the boat trying to catch fish.)_

**WAVE: **You guys are aligning with me.

**WARIO: **HUH?

**9-VOLT: **How did you know we were going to ask?

**WAVE:** I didn't. I'm saying that you two are going to align with me. We're going to take out Wendell, then grab Birdo and Luigi and persuade them to vote the two Pokemon chicks out. Then, if we get in any more trouble, we just vote them out.

**WARIO: **... Sounds like a good idea... but what happens at the merge?

**WAVE:** Birdo and Luigi will still be aligned with us, and maybe we can grab one of the Pianta dudes. We'll be final 6 for sure.

**9-VOLT:** And then...?

**WAVE: **We'll take each other to the final three.

_(She puts her wing out to them.)_

**WAVE:** And I don't break promises.

_(__**Wario **__and __**9-Volt **__contemplate, then shake __**Wave's **__wing.)_

**WAVE: **Good. Won't be long 'till that gluttonous walrus is out of our faces. We're definitely going to tribal council first.

**9-VOLT: **Wait. We're going to blow the first immunity challenge?

**WAVE: **No. But that guy is so weak and unhelpful, that we'll have a major disadvantage against the Piantas. They win, we lose, we get rid of the slob, and then since we don't have that handicap dragging us down, we'll be much stronger than them and more able to take them out so we can avoid tribal council in the future.

**WARIO: **We'll be much better off without him.

**9-VOLT:** Agreed.

_**WAVE (Confessional):**__ I chose to align with Wario and 9-Volt, because they're evil and dumb: the best combination for any strategic mastermind like myself._

_**WARIO (Confessional): **__Now that I'm aligned with Wave, we run this show! The million coins are mine, ALL MINE! HAHAHA!_

_**Day I  
><strong>__**PIANTA CAMP  
><strong>_~*~*~

_(The __**Pianta **__tribe, which includes __**Blathers**__, __**Bowser**__, __**Bowser Jr**__, __**Dr. Eggman**__, __**Ike**__, __**Kaepora Gaebora**__, __**Mona**__, and __**Nana**__, pulls their boat into shore. All of them immediately begin celebrating.)_

_**NANA (Confessional): **__Stepping on the beach was such a huge step for me. It was like "Whoa. I'm here. I'm playing Survivor." It was so... surreal!_

**KAEPORA GAEBORA: **Hoot! Hoot! We're finally here!

**BLATHERS:** Quite... desolate, isn't it?

**IKE:** I've seen worse.

**MONA: **Well, no time to waste! Let's build our new home!

_(The tribe immediately gets to work on their new shelter. __**Blathers **__and __**Kaepora Gaebora **__fly up to the trees to get palm leaves to use as tarp. __**Bowser **__uproots trees, while __**Ike **__and __**Nana **__use their sword and hammer to break them into smaller, more buildable wood. __**Mona**__, __**Bowser Jr**__, and __**Dr. Eggman **__go fishing.)_

**BOWSER:** Hey guys, if you could break off some smaller pieces to use as firewood, I can get us a fire going this afternoon.

**IKE:** Sounds good Bowser!

**NANA:** Yeah, thanks!

_**BOWSER (Confessional):**__ I think since my fire-making skill is vital for this tribe's survival, they'll have no reason to get rid of me yet. I can already see the merge up ahead._

_**IKE (Confessional):**__ I think Bowser's getting quite the head on his shoulders for being able to breathe fire. Hey Bowser, you know what else can make fire? Flint. You're not that special._

**BLATHERS:** So we are going to align with Ike?

**KAEPORA GAEBORA:** I don't see no reason why we shouldn't. I mean, if we get Mona and Nana in on it, then BAM! That's three people out already!

**BLATHERS:** Quite true, and so far, Ike has no reason why he shouldn't make any odd moves this early.

**KAEPORA GAEBORA: **True, true.

_(__**Blathers **__and __**Kaepora Gaebora **__fly down with their leaves. Meanwhile, __**Mona**__, __**Bowser Jr**__, and are fishing.)_

_**BOWSER JR (Confessional):**__ I'm really happy that we have an alliance with Dr. Eggman and Mona! Daddy and I are definitely gonna rule this competition!_

_**MONA (Confessional):**__ Thinking about going to the final four with Bowser and Co. really scares me. Namely because I know that as soon as we get to that point, my head is on the chopping block. And I'd much prefer to be in a situation where that doesn't happen._

**DR. EGGMAN: **Has anyone caught anything?

**MONA:** Not yet, Eggman.

**DR. EGGMAN: **This is terrible. With my inventions, we could have captured enough fish for a month!

**BOWSER JR:** Ooh! I got something!

_(__**Bowser Jr **__reels in his line to discover he caught a massive Cheep Cheep.)_

**MONA: **Great job Bowser Jr! Let's put it in the bucket and catch some more!

_**MONA (Confessional): **__At the same time though, Bowser Jr is so naive and adorable... but I know where his loyalties lie._

**DR. EGGMAN:** Well, let's continue. Maybe we can get a decent meal's worth before nightfall.

_(The three continue fishing. Meanwhile, __**Ike **__and __**Nana **__are constructing the shelter.)_

**IKE:** So Nana, what have you been thinking alliance-wise?

**NANA:** Uhm, well... I dunno. That's all been kinda up in the air...

_**NANA (Confessional):**__ When Ike asked me that question, my mind ranged from "What's this guy trying to pull?" to "Oh shit, I completely forgot about alliances!"_

**IKE:** Well, Blathers, Kaepora Gaebora, and I already got a thing going. You wanna align with us? We can get Mona in on it, vote out the villains and make it to the merge.

**NANA:** Sounds like a good idea...

_**NANA (Confessional):**__ I really am wondering what I'm stepping into. I mean, Popo isn't here, so I'm really all by myself. I have to watch who's friend or foe now..._

_(__**Ike **__and __**Nana **__continue to strike up the shelter.)_

_**Day I - Night  
><strong>__**NOKI CAMP  
><strong>_~*~*~

_(The __**Noki **__tribe looks absolutely miserable. It is raining, and they are all crammed under an extremely tiny, very poorly made shelter. It sort of resembles a teepee, but not really.)_

_**DAWN (Confessional):**__ So it started pouring right while we were trying to get the shelter up, so we just had to put some leaves on it and get under it. Not to mention, we are all starving, because whatever we caught for fish, Wendell ate. Raw. _

**9-VOLT: **This sucks.

**WARIO:** No shit.

**MISTY: **Yep...

**WENDELL:** So... hungryyyy...

**BIRDO: **SO HELP ME MIYAMOTO, IF I HEAR YOU SAY "HUNGRY" ONE MORE DAMN TIME, I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR TUSKS AND STAB YOU WITH THEM.

**DAWN: **Yeah, it's your fault we're in this mess Wendell. Just shut up.

**LUIGI: **I'm going to try to get some sleep...

**WAVE: **Good luck... this rain doesn't seem to be letting up.

**MISTY:** Ugh...

_**MISTY (Confessional):**__ I honestly can't wait until Wendell leaves. Seriously. I half-want to blow the immunity challenge, just so I can eat something. Anything._

_(The tribe sits, quite annoyed by the rain.)_

_**Day II  
><strong>__**PIANTA CAMP  
><strong>_~*~*~

_(__**Blathers **__and __**Kaepora Gaebora **__are already up getting firewood. The rest of the tribe is sleeping soundly in the shelter.)_

**KAEPORA GAEBORA:** What time do you suppose it is?

**BLATHERS: **Hmm... judging by the position of the sun, I'd guess it's around... 5 in the morning.

**KAEPORA GAEBORA: **Ugh... Blathers, buddy... we can't go back to being nocturnal.

**BLATHERS:** I understand... what should we do about this predicament?

**KAEPORA GAEBORA:** Hmm... we could get someone to wake us up and go to sleep.

**BLATHERS:** Seems quite childish... maybe we could just... wake up when the rest of the tribe does.

**KAEPORA GAEBORA:** Huh... sleeping in? Never done that before.

**BLATHERS:** Sigh... it's going to be a long 39 days, isn't it?

**KAEPORA GAEBORA:** Yep. Yes it is...

_**Day II  
><strong>__**NOKI CAMP  
><strong>_~*~*~

_(The tribe is up. Their stone-cold annoyed expression indicates that they have all been kept up by the rain.)_

**WARIO:** So. Are we going to bother catching fish today?

**WENDELL: **S-so...

**WAVE:** Shut it, Sir Eats-A-Lot.

**LUIGI (Confessional):** We NEED to get Wendell OUT OF HERE. He's worse than that Mr. Luggs ghost I had to face-a in the mansion. And that-a was some scary shit-a!

**9-VOLT:** Let's get up. There might be an immunity challenge we have to do today.

**MISTY:** Who cares? We're just gonna lose anyway.

**DAWN:** It's only been a day and I feel like I've been living here a month.

**BIRDO:** Funny, that's how long we're going to be stuck here.

_(Suddenly, __**Wendell **__gets up and wanders to the beach. He sits in the ocean.)_

_**WENDELL (Confessional):**__ I-I-I-I j-just need... f-f-f-food..._

_**Day II  
><strong>__**PIANTA CAMP  
><strong>_~*~*~

_(__**Ike **__and __**Mona **__are taking a stroll by the beach.)_

**IKE:** So Mona... who have you thought about aligning with?

**MONA:** Well right now, you know, I'm just... keeping my options open. Not rushing into anything.

**IKE:** Good, good. Uhm... do you think it'd be cool if we could... align?

**MONA: **Sounds like an idea... are we going to align with anyone else?

**IKE: **Oh yeah... we got the two owls and Nana. But after we get the villains out, I was thinking maybe you and I could... go to the finale... together.

**MONA:** ... I'd like that. A lot.

_**MONA (Confessional):**__ Ike is certainly charming, and definitely good-looking. And he's offered me a better deal than Bowser._

_**IKE (Confessional):**__ I didn't really see it at first, but Mona is really pretty. I definitely want to keep her around for a while._

_(The two continue strolling.)_

_**Day III  
><strong>__**DELFINO PLAZA  
><strong>_~*~*~

_(__**Jeff Probst**__ is waiting on the beach of __**Delfino Plaza**__. The __**Noki **__and __**Pianta **__tribes sail in on their boats and settle on shore. The tribes get out and step on their mats.)_

**JEFF: **Welcome everyone to your very first immunity challenge.

_(The tribes clap and cheer.)_

**JEFF:** Today's challenge is a four-part race. As you can see, this beach is currently covered in vacationing Piantas and Nokis. We've given one Noki and one Pianta a bag full of puzzle pieces. Look for your tribe's bag, then once you've found it, your tribe must swim all the way from the beach to the Shine Sprite statue in the center of town. When you get to the statue, there are ropes that will lead up to the top of the statue. At the top is a puzzle board. Get out your pieces and assemble the puzzle. First tribe to finish the puzzle wins.

_(The tribes nod in understanding.)_

**JEFF: **Today, you'll be playing for...

_(__**Jeff **__grabs the small gold trophy resembling a Shine Sprite next to him.)_

**JEFF:** Immunity from Tribal Council, represented by the Immunity Idol. When you have this, you and your tribe are safe from Tribal Council. So... you guys ready to get started?

**ALL:** Yes!

**JEFF:** All-right, everyone on their mats. On your mark... get set... GO!

_(On "go," the tribes split up and run around the beach.)_

**9-VOLT:** 'Scuse me ma'am, do you have any puzzle pieces?

**OLD NOKI WOMAN:** What?

**9-VOLT:** Uh... sorry to bother you.

**BOWSER:** GIVE ME THE PUZZLE PIECES OR I'LL SET YOU AFLAME!

**MONA:** BOWSER! Sorry about him, do you have any puzzle pieces?

**MALE PIANTA:** N-n-n-n-n-n-n... no...

**MONA: **Sorry, thanks anyway!

**MISTY:** This is insane! There must be a hundred people on this beach!

**LUIGI:** How are we-a gonna find the puzzle pieces in this-a crowd!

**YOUNG NOKI GIRL:** You mean these? Some guy gave 'em to me.

_(The young Noki girl gives __**Luigi **__a bag of puzzle pieces.)_

**DAWN:** Oh my goodness, we got 'em!

**JEFF:** Noki tribe, you have found your puzzle pieces! Start swimming to the statue!

_(The __**Noki **__tribe runs into the water and begins swimming.)_

**JEFF:** Pianta tribe, you still have time! Keep on looking!

**IKE:** Anyone have any puzzle pieces around here?

**NANA:** Seriously, anyone?

**DR. EGGMAN:** Might you have a bag of puzzle pieces?

**OLD PIANTA MAN:** You mean this?

_(The old Pianta man gives __**Dr. Eggman **__a bag of puzzle pieces.)_

**KAEPORA GAEBORA:** THAT'S IT!

**JEFF:** Pianta tribe, you have your pieces! Start swimming to the statue!

_(The __**Pianta **__tribe runs into the water and begins swimming. Up ahead is the __**Noki **__tribe. __**Wave**__, __**Birdo**__, and __**Misty **__are throttling ahead of the rest of their tribe.)_

**WAVE:** Where are the rest of 'em?

**BIRDO:** Wario and 9-Volt aren't too far back, but Dawn and Luigi are attempting to keep Wendell afloat.

**WAVE:** Ugh... we're so gonna lose.

_(The __**Pianta **__tribe is quickly catching up. Bunched up in a group, they're quickly passing __**Wario **__and __**9-Volt **__of the __**Noki **__tribe.)_

**IKE:** Come on everyone, let's go, let's go, let's go! Almost there!

_(__**Wave**__, __**Birdo**__, and __**Misty **__still maintain their lead on the __**Pianta **__tribe, but the others in the __**Noki **__tribe are falling further and further behind. Finally, the three quick ladies of the __**Noki **__tribe and the entirety of the __**Pianta **__tribe make it to the statue and begin climbing the ropes to the top.)_

**NANA: **I'll go first! Watch and learn, boys.

_(__**Nana **__quickly climbs ahead of the three __**Noki **__ladies who are climbing at a steady rate. Meanwhile, the rest of the __**Pianta **__tribe is close behind __**Nana**__, including __**Dr. Eggman**__, who carries the puzzle pieces. The rest of the __**Noki **__tribe is still a bit of a distance away.)_

**DAWN:** C'mon Wendell, can you just move a little?

**LUIGI: **Wendell, a-please!

**WENDELL:** Ughhhhhhhhhhh...

_(The __**Pianta **__tribe and the three ladies of the __**Noki **__tribe have reached the top.)_

**WAVE:** Perfect! Now we just have to wait for Luigi and the sloth to get here, and we'll be able to somehow put this puzzle together faster than them.

**MISTY:** ... That was sarcasm, right?

**BOWSER: **Let's see, this goes here, and this goes here...

**IKE:** Get the straight edge pieces and put them around the corner!

**MONA:** Oh my God... GUYS, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A PICTURE OF A PIANTA.

**BLATHERS:** Why yes it is! Let's get a move on, shall we?

**BIRDO:** Great... here they come now...

_(__**Wario **__and __**9-Volt **__grab hold of the rope and start climbing. __**Dawn **__and __**Luigi **__follow close behind. __**Wendell **__barely grips the rope and attempts to climb but fails.)_

**NANA: **Come on, come on, come on...

**KAEPORA GAEBORA: **DONE! GOT IT!

**JEFF:** PIANTA WINS IMMUNITY!

_(The __**Pianta **__tribe cheers and celebrates. The rest of the __**Noki **__tribe climbs up, except for __**Wendell**__, who is hugging the dock to keep from drowning.)_

**JEFF: **Pianta tribe, congratulations, you are safe from Tribal Council tonight.

_(__**Jeff **__approaches __**Bowser Jr **__and gives him the immunity idol.)_

**BOWSER JR: **Wow! Cool!

**JEFF:** Which means Noki, I'm sorry to say, you'll be heading off to Tribal Council. Go back to camp, get prepared, then I'll see you at **Corona Mountain**.

_(The __**Pianta **__tribe celebrates their victory as the __**Noki **__tribe dejectedly walks back to camp.)_

_**Day III  
><strong>__**NOKI CAMP  
><strong>_~*~*~

_(The __**Noki **__boat pulls into camp. The tribe walks on the shore.)_

**BIRDO:** So there's no discussion as to who we're voting out, right?

**WAVE:** Yep.

_**DAWN (Confessional):**__ Wendell's been such a handicap to our tribe since the very beginning. I think even if he tried to scramble around now, he'd just be in a worse position than he was at the beginning._

**WENDELL:** J-just... need... food...

**MISTY:** LOOK, YOU MISERABLE CRETIN. GUESS WHAT? WE ALL NEED FOOD. BUT GUESS WHO'S BEEN EATING MOST OF IT! YOU HAVE! SO I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY MORE COMPLAINING FROM YOU ABOUT FOOD, BECAUSE YOUR VACCUUM CLEANER OF A MOUTH HAS SUCKED UP ALL THE FOOD FROM US AND GOTTEN US INTO THIS MESS!

**WARIO:** Don't worry, you'll be leaving tonight, and soon you'll get all the damn food you want, slob.

_**9-VOLT (Confessional): **__Wendell eats more than Wario on a bad day. And that's a lot of stuff. I mean, he's completely insufferable._

**LUIGI:** Let's a-just get this over with.

_(The tribe gathers their things and heads over to tribal council.)_

_**Day III  
><strong>__**TRIBAL COUNCIL - NOKI  
><strong>_~*~*~

_(The __**Noki **__tribe's boat sails across the magma sea. They pull their boat onto the rocky shore and begin walking up to the tribal council area. __**Jeff **__is waiting.)_

**JEFF:** All of you, please grab a torch, then light it with the flame. In this game, fire represents life. Once it's gone, so are you.

_(The tribe does so, then they take their seats.)_

**JEFF:** So you guys really just fell apart at the immunity challenge. Misty, is it accurate to say that today's challenge reflects this tribe's camp life?

**MISTY: **Definitely. We have a member of the tribe who is just holding us all back.

**JEFF:** And by my observations, Wendell, pardon me for saying, but it would it be accurate to guess that you're the one Misty's hinting at?

**WENDELL:** I-I don't know... just need... food...

**JEFF:** It's only been three days... how can you be starving?

**BIRDO:** Don't even get me started! He just sucks up all of the food from us and then he complains that he's still hungry!

**JEFF:** So it sounds like you have a real problem here. Wave, is there really any question as to who's going home tonight?

**WAVE:** You're kidding, right?

**JEFF:** Apparently not. With that said, it is time to vote. 9-Volt, you're up.

_(__**9-Volt**__ heads up to vote. One by one, the contestants head up to vote.)_

_**BIRDO:**__ What were you thinking being in this competition? Good riddance!_

_**DAWN:**__ Sorry... but this is for the tribe._

_**WENDELL:**__ N-need... food..._

_(__**Wave **__takes her seat. All the contestants have voted.)_

**JEFF: **I'll go tally the votes.

_(__**Jeff **__goes to get the urn. He brings it back.)_

**JEFF:** I will now read the votes. The contestant voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. First vote... **Birdo**.

_(__**Birdo **__rolls her eyes.)_

**JEFF:** Next vote: **Wendell**. That's **one vote Birdo, one vote Wendell**.

_(__**Wendell's **__stomach growls.)_

**JEFF:** Next vote: **Wendell**. **Two votes Wendell, one vote Birdo**.

_(__**Luigi **__checks his watch.)_

**JEFF:** Next vote: **Wendell**. That's **three votes Wendell, one vote Birdo**.

_(__**Misty **__yawns.)_

**JEFF:** Next vote: **Wendell**. **Four votes Wendell, one vote Birdo**.

_(__**Wario **__sighs and adjusts his seating.)_

**JEFF:** ... The first person voted out of Nintendo Survivor: Isle Delfino: **WENDELL**. That's five votes, that's enough, please bring me your torch.

_(__**Wendell **__gets up, slowly walks over to his torch, and brings it to __**Jeff**__.)_

**JEFF:** Wendell, the tribe has spoken.

_(__**Jeff **__snuffs __**Wendell's **__torch.)_

**JEFF:** It's time for you to go.

_(__**Wendell **__walks away and disappears into the shadows.)_

**JEFF:** Well, you guys did what was for the good of the tribe. We'll see if you continue to play that way as this continues. You may grab your stuff and head back to camp.

_(The tribe grabs their belongings and torches and heads back to camp.)_

_**WENDELL'S FINAL WORDS  
><strong>_~*~*~

**WENDELL:** I'm just... s-so... hungryyyy. I n-need f-f-f-f-food... is there any f-food around here? Please?

_**VOTING HISTORY  
><strong>_~*~*~

**Votes for Wendell** - Birdo, Dawn, Luigi, Misty, 9-Volt, Wario, Wave

**Votes for Birdo **- Wendell

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Woot! First chapter done and over with! How'd I do? Comment, rate, review, do your thang!


End file.
